The present invention relates to a Christmas lamp base, and particularly to one which includes several separable parts such that the design of the Christmas lamp base cab be easily changed by changing the design of one or more of the parts.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional Christmas lamp base includes a socket 10 and a hooked member 20. The socket 10 has a through hole 107 on a lower part. A cord 40 is passed through the through hole for connecting the lamp to supply of electricity. The socket 10 yet has a trench 106, through holes 102 and 103, and a threaded portion on an inner side. The trench 106 communicates with the through hole 102. A first conducting chip 104 is received in the trench 106, and passed through the through hole 102 to electrically connect the cord 40. A second conducting 105 is passed through the hole 103 to electrically connect the cord 40. A bulb 30 is connected to the threaded portion 101, and contact the conducting chips 104, 105.
The hooked member 20 projects on a lateral side of the socket 10. The hooked member 20 has several engaging teeth 201, a curved hanging portion 202 and several engaging protrusions 203. The Christmas lamp can be hung on a Christmas tree, wire, on a fence from the engaging teeth 201 or the curved hanging portion 202.
However, the lamp base in found to have disadvantages as follows.
1. The lamp base is made as a whole body without separable parts so the manufacturers have to make another mould if they want to change the design of the lamp base, ever slightly. Consequently, the manufacturing cost is relatively high.
2. When the lamp is hung on a wire from the curved hanging portion 202, it is likely to fall off the wire because there is no stopping means at the open end of the curved portion.